An Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) is one of hot spots in the research field for current panel display, as compared with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), the OLED has advantages of low energy consumption, low production cost, auto-luminescence, wide angle of view and fast response speed etc.; in these days, OLED has gradually replaced the traditional LCD display screen in display field such as handset, PDA, and digital camera etc. Unlike the LCD which uses a stable voltage to control the brightness, the OLED is driven by a current, and requires a steady current to control its light emitting. Due to reasons such as processes and aging, there may be non-uniformity in threshold voltages Vth of the drive transistors of the OLEDs, which may cause currents flowing through the OLEDs of the respective pixel points to be varied and further cause an uneven in displaying Brightness, and thus a displaying effect of an overall image may be affected. Accordingly, as known by the inventor, it is generally to dispose a light emitting control unit for eliminating the affection on the threshold voltage of the drive transistor in the pixel circuit.
With a development of the display device towards being lighter and thinner, higher resolution, intelligent, energy saving, a touch screen panel is used more widely. At present, an In-Cell touch panel is favored by many main panel manufactures, because its touch components are embedded into the display screen, which enables the overall thickness of the module to be thinned and also reduces the manufacturing cost of the touch screen greatly. In the In-Cell touch panel OLED display panel known to the inventor, generally circuits for implementing a display driving and a touch driving are designed separately; that is, one circuit is a touch detection circuit for implementing the touching function, and the other circuit is a pixel circuit for implementing the display driving function of the OLED. However, if the pixel circuit and the touch detection circuit are disposed separately, there may be defects of higher manufacturing cost, heavier and thicker display screen.